


Reflection

by Chromaticism



Series: Shakarian Mechanics [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Humor, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme: </p><p>Basically Garrus giving it to FemShep hard from behind in the bathroom. Him leaning her over the sink, using that voice of his to make her wet, telling her how much he likes it as he watches her face in the bathroom mirror. She likes it, and lets it be known.</p><p>There can never be enough Shakarian quickies out there, just saying.</p><p>Voicekink<br/>Doggystyle<br/>Shepard begging for it (in not so many words maybe, up to you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisyphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisyphe/gifts).



> Dedicated to Sisyphe for being another dirty Shakarian writer who brought me into the fold.
> 
> Yes... I'm comparing the Shakarian fandom to a cult.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't kill me.

Arms embraced Shepard from behind, a warm body quickly following.

Looking into the mirror revealed Garrus’ scarred face nuzzling into her neck with a satisfied smirk.

“It’s hard to believe we took so long to figure this out,” Garrus rumbled in her ear.

Shivers rolled down her spine as he pressed closer, a finger trailing between her folds. 

He sank a long finger inside her, growling low in her ear as she moaned. His hand came down on her upper back, leaning her over the sink she had been washing her hands at. The rough, leathery feel of his hand stroking her ass quickly followed.

“What are you doing?” She gasped.

Garrus ignored her surprise, sidling closer to her.

“I don’t think we’ve made up enough for lost time, Shepard,” he purred into her ear.

His voice was just multi-tonal velvet, wrapping around her with its sonorous depth.

“Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you in this way,” he said, giving a gentle nibble at her throat that sent a jolt through her.

“In what way?” She gasped. They watched each other in the mirror, his eyes locking onto hers as he nipped and nibbled along the column of her throat.

He chuckled, raising himself off of her body, and slowly removed the finger within her with a long upward drag over her g-spot. His hands found her waist and his eyes remained locked on her own.

“Like this,” he rumbled.

With a wide, proud stance, he thrust into her in a long, smooth motion; their bodies had long ago adjusted to the size difference between them. The feeling of his thick, ridged cock sliding into her, stretching her, was indescribable. His rough hips collided with her with a loud slap as he bottomed out, pressing his groin harshly into her own to ensure he was deep as could be. It never stopped feeling good.

“You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted you, Shepard,” he said.

Just as she tried to speak, he began to thrust - slow and steady thrusts. She gasped into the metal finish of the sink, lips falling slack and eyes fluttering. His mandibles rose in an unabashed sign of amusement.

“How long?” She managed to say, loving the periodic slow circles he’d make when he came flush.

He sank inside her one final time and was still.

“Since Omega,” he said simply. Before she could even begin to think of the implications of that (had he loved her when she’d died?), he was speaking again. “When I got back on the Normandy, all I wanted to do was bend you over the console in the Battery and..”

His face contorted in a snarl in the mirror, the needle sharp teeth of his reflection glinting at her as they came together.

“And?” She asked, her voice almost unrecognizable to her in its hoarseness.

“I would have fucked you until you felt raw, but you would want more,” he began, leaning over her back to murmur in her ear.

“You would beg me,” he growled. “Beg me to never stop.”

He slowly took the side of her throat in his teeth then, turning up the vibration of his sub-vocals, melting any initial resistance she’d hoped of posing. His slightly muffled, rumbling voice was too much for her, only serving to make her aware of their combined fluids trickling down her upper thighs.

“Your cunt would be dripping with my cum, leaking all over the console, the floor, and still I would fuck you. I wouldn’t stop there though, I’d make sure your lips would be swollen and glazed with my cum from all the times I’d have fucked your mouth.”

Garrus pulled away then, giving a last teasing lick to her throat. There was a wide smirk on his face as he stared at her dazed face in the mirror.

“Then what happened before Omega-4? You weren’t particularly demanding then,” she joked, still half in a stupor at the downright lewd things he had said. “If anything, you were more nervous than during the suicide mission.”

He laughed, a slight flick of a mandible betraying his slight embarrassment.

“I knew you couldn’t handle me then, Shepard,” he said smoothly.

“I suppose the trade-off was dealing with nervous wreck Garrus instead of dirty-talking, rough Garrus then,” she countered, a little giggle escaping her, a sound she’d deny ever making, when he pinched her side in reprimand. The warm, loving smile he gave her in the mirror made another equally sappy one appear on her own face.

“We don’t talk about that. Now.. now you should be begging me to fuck you, Shepard,” he crooned in her ear.

His hands snaked under to circle her nipples, the light pinch of a talon aiming to tease her, to make her yield into his desires. It was a very promising option, but she wouldn’t make it that easy for him.

“Begging?” She asked, a red eyebrow rising in amusement. “What’s to stop me from taking what I want from you?”

Garrus simply moved his hands to her waist and held tight, his thumbs digging into the small of her back.

“You’re not moving, and I’m not moving,” he lied, rolling his hips against her rear with low rumbles. She moaned, doing what little she could with the hands restricting her movement to return his movements.

“You.. you really knew about oral back then?” She grit out. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. She’d become addicted to the way Garrus and her fucked; the blend of rough, passionate, and loving had proven to be invigorating.

His rolling paused.

“Oh yes, Shepard,” he rumbled. “Even then, I knew all about what humans did with their mouths. In the lonely nights in my cot, I wanted to _ruin_ you,” he rumbled, his talons trailing down her sides.

All resistance bled out of her. She was so wet for him.

“Garrus,” she said sternly, a thread of desperation in her voice, “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

He tutted at her, a strange sound in his dual-voiced cadence, and ground his pelvic plates into her clit.

“You can do better than that,” he said in a growly whisper.

She moaned, thanking some unknown deity for their mercy, when he continued to grind himself into her. His large size kept her g-spot stimulated as he ground into her, the tip of his cock echoing his movements deep inside her. But again, it just wasn’t enough.

“Please, Garrus. I want you to fuck me. I need it,” she whined, barely managing to hold herself up against the sink. It seemed like her body had been consolidated solely into her burning cunt; it was the only thing she could feel. A loud rumble was audible from his chest as his grinds became more demanding, turning more into tiny jabs as he thrusted just the littlest bit.

“Louder,” he commanded. His eyes, still watching her intently in the mirror, had long assumed that near completely black colour when he was aroused beyond belief. “I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you. How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please, Garrus,” she yelled, not caring if the crew could hear her, “I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and fast because I want to feel you for the rest of the day.”

He cursed under his breath, something her translator couldn’t translate, and he began to piston in and out of her just as she’d asked. She sobbed in relief as he gave her what she needed. Him, just him, hard and fast. The sounds of his hard flesh slapping against her softer flesh was almost as hot as the sounds of his baritone growls as he overwhelmed her with pleasure. She came quickly with a quiet gasp around him, her flesh rippling frantically around his still form as he paused to savour the sensations around his length.

Garrus purred in satisfaction when she came down from her high, watching the lingering bliss on her face in the mirror.

“You’re so tight and wet. You wanted me badly didn’t you?” He asked, restarting his punishing rhythm.

“Yes,” she said, fighting the urge to bite her lip. “So badly, Garrus.”

His eyes flashed in the mirror and he thrust harder than before, forcing the air out of her as she rose onto the tips of her toes. Her rear was cushioned well by the concave of his hips as she slowly lowered onto the soles of her feet, still groaning low in her throat at the feeling. He resumed his rapid pace, choosing to chase his own climax by the throbbing his cock was doing inside her.

“Good. Now do you want me to cum inside you? Do you want me to fill you up?” He asked with a pant.

“I want it,” she said, no begged.

With a few more thrusts, he sank flush for the final time. He came with a loud rumbling groan, his talons digging painfully into her waist. His cock jerked inside her as his thick fluids spurted into her, forced to settle inside her as he kept himself fully sheathed. Shepard rolled her hips against him, trying to entice him into continuing. She knew he was capable of going again, multiple times in fact, and just one wasn’t going to cut it with the way she was feeling.

“You want more don’t you?” He asked, flaring his mandibles in a wicked smile. He held her tight against his crotch, not wanting to spill any of his cum from her hungry cunt. 

Shepard remembered the fact that they were both expected to be on duty in the next hour.

“What about the crew?” She asked, entirely hesitant to continue upon remembering. 

Not wanting to give her a chance to slip away, Garrus began to thrust fast and hard again. It was sloppy now, not that it hadn’t been before, but it was sloppier still. The sounds were obscene - wet squelches on entry and loud sucking noises on withdrawal. The little trickles of fluid down her thighs earlier were now significantly more - thicker too, now that Garrus’ cum had entered the mix.

“You hear those noises, Shepard? You don’t want me to leave,” he said, doing his best to stifle a moan and failing. “I’d say fuck the crew, but I think I’ll stick with just fucking you.”

“Sounds like a plan, Garrus,” she moaned.

Garrus twitched, erection and all, when he looked down at their joining.

“Spirits… my cum is all over your thighs and you’re visibly holding onto me when I pull out,” he whimpered in sheer lust before his eyes quickly found hers again. “And when have we ever needed a plan, Shepard? We just grab our guns and jump into the action.”

A smile crossed her lips as she did well to stifle all the moans buried in her throat.

“I really like your gun in particular,” she quipped.

She finally let loose the moan buried in her throat when he angled his thrusts upwards, hitting all her sensitive spots.

“Oh, I bet you do. Custom-built. Long, sizeable barrel. You could say it’s got reach; reach suitable for the flexible holster it requires. It’s loaded with plenty of high-calibre ammo. It even comes in your favourite colour, Shepard,” he teased.

She would have laughed but the very real reality of the ‘rifle’ being the large turian cock moving through her made her shake.

Shepard tried to play along anyway.

“Oh?”

“Blue. It’s even got a unique texture to provide its holster with an especially satisfying experience.”

She shook her head with a loud laugh, watching him watch her in the mirror. Garrus’ gaze had been drawn back to their joining, but he sensed her gaze and looked back up at her.

“Garrus,” she sighed.

“Shepard,” he rumbled, putting every iota of seduction he had into her name.

A tremor ran through her but her face remained laughably stern in the mirror, her brows arched and lips quivering from both pleasure and amusement.

“Just.. just shut up,” she said, all traces of sternness leaving her when he came inside of her again silently. This time it leaked around them, falling to the ground.

His face was smug when he began to thrust again.

“Yes, Commander,” he said. “You’ll have noticed that I put a silencer on the rifle. It didn’t go off with a bang… or a roar.”

She would have hit him, her eyes rolling at his sense of humour, if he hadn’t moved out of the way with a loud laugh, still continuing to thrust inside her.


End file.
